Debutante II: Echoes
Debutante II: Echoes is the sequel to Debutante, taking place after a unknown time after the original. Following the events of the last game, the KRST have begun rounding humans and trapping them on desolate planets where many humans have become desperate to get off their planet. Rumors about the center of the universe become rampant, many wishing to go there. You begin your story as a young boy trapped on one of the planets, mostly populated by overtly aggressive men. The game deals with friendship, freedom, and toxic masculinity as themes. It was released for The V² on September 14, 20YB. Gameplay The gameplay for this installment has been almost entirely overhauled for both ground and space. Ground sees you in third person, while space sees you in first person. ---- For ground, basic movement is done with the right control stick, with the camera being controlled with the left control stick. is used to attack or use the item you are currently holding, is a secondary action or a kick, is used to jump, and is used to block. The player can press select and start to open up their inventory and see their statuses. ---- In space, basic movement is done with the right control stick, with the camera being controlled with the left control stick. is used to fire lasers, is used to use missiles, is to barrel roll, and is used to put up shield. The player can press select and start to open up their inventory and see their statuses as well as to retreat into the den of the ship. The player can also initiate hyperwarp by holding down and if they have enough energy to pull it off, are then told to hold down . Plot Act 1 The Escape Acting as the prologue for the game, you play as a unnamed young boy who wakes up on a planet (named "Zefferon 18") with no memory. As you explore the planet, you discover that it is mostly populated by men who want off the planet and have become aggressive towards each other, sinking to deceit and lies for a single way off the planet. One man (named "Alpha") lives in a rocket propelled hot-air balloon, living high in the sky as he sends cronies below to do his orders. As the world sinks in for the player, it becomes apparent that getting off this planet will not be easy. A mud wrestling contest is held on day 2 and while the player is too young to participate in, they can watch from the stands. The men nearly kill themselves in the battles, all while the boy becomes more and more uncomfortable with watching as the rest of the crowd cheers on for bloodshed. Eventually, either by force or by the player's own bidding, they will leave the arena and see a KRST monitoring them from the sky. The KRST crosses their arms before flying off. While exploring, the player may hear two female voices, but never actually see anyone when they look in the direction they're supposedly coming from. On the third day, rumors of two women being seen on the planet goes around. Alpha becomes suspicious of the boy, claiming he has some mark on the back of his neck which cannot be seen by the other men. Alpha nearly attacks the boy before being restrained by some unknown force, seething in anger as he makes the other men turn against the boy. The player has to run away before coming across two women, one short and meek, the other large and somewhat masculine. They help the boy hide from the other men, eventually showing him a ship that could potentially take off if they had a power source of a large red matter battery. They suspect that Alpha may have one in his rocket propelled hot air balloon, waiting until the night when the other men head to sleep to steal from Alpha. The plan mostly goes without a hitch as the boy climbs up the hot air balloon, only to discover Alpha has been awake and awaiting them. Alpha seems even more unhinged and in a tight fight, the boy eventually manages to overtake Alpha and send him down to the ground, presumably killing him. The boy finds a red matter battery and heads to the location of the ship with the two women. The men attempt to attack them, but they manage to get the ship working before they can lay a hand on them, escaping Zefferon 18. The Delta As the boy and the two women escape, they enter The Delta, a quadrant free from the KRST. The three characters have lunch before the meeker woman excuses herself to the bathroom. She will not come back for a long time, and the player can either investigate why or just have her come back. If the player investigates, they will find that the woman is sobbing, explaining that she feels like she doesn't fit anywhere and is always messing things up. The player can help calm her down and have her return back to the lunch table. If the player continues to wait, she will return but the player may not notice anything wrong with her. Afterwards the player can do a variety of side jobs for cash. The cash can be used to buy a new ship or upgrades to the current ship. The player can also just straight up steal a ship at the cost of having a bounty on their heads or being imprisoned in a cell. When the player leaves The Delta, they can head to three different planets: *'The Husk' - A planet that is made up solely of webbing and a colorful red and blue planet core. Named the Husk as it isn't really a planet so much as it is a giant planet-sized web sphere populated by Nuclear Spiders that latch onto other planets and devour them in the web. They produce Nargalican Spice, a rare commodity that goes for a lot of cash. *'Monolith Planet' - A planet is that is barren save the huge Monolith, which towers over the smallish planet and very nearly reaches the atmosphere. It is visible from space. Monoliths are said to be able to do many things, such as create star gates and read advanced circuitry to do things that only gods could supposedly do. *'PX3' - A planet with an impossible "shell" sky. This thin self-healing "sky" keeps the planet very cold unless one were to poke a hole through it and expose it to the twin suns. It's also the source of a mysterious distress call from a man called AV. Act 2 Husk Break-In Monolith PX3 Planets While many of the planets in the game are randomly generated, there are a couple of planets that serve a narrative purpose and will always appear in a playthrough. Zefferon 18 A "Homeworld Prison" for the Humans. A terrestrial planet with an extremely fast axial rotation. Days and nights here can last as long as two hours. It is desolate for the most part despite being a three biome planet. The three biomes it has are plains, mesa, and a vast icy wasteland filled with frozen corpses of humans. Several KRST orbit the planet, watching for anyone who dares to escape. Many of the people who show up here are men with their memories mostly wiped, a culture of aggressive violence and toxic masculinity festering within. Many of the male humans live in tents. It is the starting point for your adventure. The Delta GeroDome A lifeless planet with a thin argon/helium atmosphere. The planet is home to the isolationist GeroDome colony - a domed structure that has been sealed off from the rest of the galaxy for more than 50 years. They hold one of the most valuable materials in the universe: the last uncorrupted Sight Seer. Characters TBA Creatures TBA amiibo TBA Trivia *Debutante II: Echoes subtly takes place in the Fantendoverse, hinted prior in Xerra: The Last Beorn Volume 2. The player can go to the Delta, as well as find an amiibo Phone that is heavily hinted to be Zellen Harley Quimbleson's. As Debutante II: Echoes takes place millions of years into the future from the Fantendoverse's present, many references to it are seen as ancient history. *It should be noted that title does not refer to the boy character, unlike the original which was referring to the playable girl character. Instead it is referencing the two debutantes you encounter in the game, as well as the echoes from the past game that starred a Debutante. Category:Debutante Category:Toroko Category:V2 Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Survival Games Category:Flight Simulator Category:First Person Games Category:Third Person Games